


Too late

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [15]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

I wonder what would have happened if we had discovered MaryBeth's secret earlier. Maybe I would have turned into a hero and saved the world. Saved Zeke.

But I didn't. Stokes, Stan, Gabe, everyone at Highschool is taken over by the aliens. And Zeke is dead, he will never find out about my deepest secret, that I did love him.

They are coming closer, Mr. Furlong and Miss Burke, they were the first, the alien queen assimilated. It's only a matter of time until they will find me.

I don't care anymore. I'm too tired to run away for longer.

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic = Prompt: any. any. A secret doesn't come into the open
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
